Santana Lopez
Santana Diabla Lopez è uno dei personaggi principali della serie televisiva americana Glee ed è interpretata dall'attrice Naya Rivera. Santana è un'alunna diplomata della William McKinley High School, in cui è stata co-capitano dei Cheerios nonché membro storico del Glee-Club delle Nuove Direzioni, benchè nel 2011 si sia trasferita per un periodo nell'altro gruppo canoro, le Note Moleste. Dal 2012 frequenta l'Università di Louisville, dove si è inserita fra le cheerleader, ma a inizio 2013 ha mollato tutto per delle ragioni ancora sconosciute, sufficienti a farla trasferire a New York, senza preavviso, nell'appartamento di Bushwick di Rachel e Kurt. Dopo aver avuto una serie di litigi con Brody Weston, ha aperto gli occhi a Rachel su che razza di fidanzato fosse, così lei lo ha mollato in tronco. Dopo di che, Santana si è trovata un lavoro come ballerina in un bar per lesbiche della città, aspettando che l'occasione della sua vita le si presenti davanti. Per non sprecare tempo prezioso per il suo futuro, Santana si è inoltre iscritta a delle lezioni non-ufficiali della NYADA. Sebbene agli inizi Santana fosse timorosa nel dichiarare la sua omosessualità, dal suo ultimo anno al liceo si è aperta a tutti ed è felice di avere un buon rapporto con Brittany Pierce, sebbene al momento non stiano più insieme. Episodi Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Santana è con Quinn e molte altre Cheerios che ridono di Rachel e sul suo video caricato su Myspace dove canta On My Own e lasciano commenti offensivi alla canzone e a lei. Raggiunge Finn e Rachel nel corridoio con Quinn e la guarda quando Quinn chiede a Finn il perchè sta parlando con Rachel. Più tardi, insieme a Sue Sylvester e Quinn, guarda l'esibizione di Don't Stop Believin' delle Nuove Direzioni. La strada per il successo Santana e il resto delle Cheerios guarda il Glee Club cantare Push It nell'assemblea scolastica. Più tardi fale audizioni per entrare nelle Nuove Direzioni con Quinn e Brittany, cantando di sottofondo in I Say a Little Prayer. Questa audizione è parte del piano di Sue per spiare il glee club. Santana è anche un membro del Club della Castità. In una riunione i ragazzi fanno coppia con le ragazze e Santana è con Puck. Fanno l'"esercizio del palloncino", e lei è un pò disgustata quando Puck comincia a esagerare nello spingere il palloncino. Acafellas Santana con Quinn e Brittany, incoraggiano Mercedes ad uscire con Kurt per distruggere le Nuove Direzioni. Le tre spie poi convincono il Glee Club di assumere il coreografo professionista Dakota Stanley. Santana va alla Carmel High School con il club per chiedergli di coreografare per le Nuove Direzioni. Viene rivelato che lei e Puck sono insieme, quando i due si baciano. In seguito Santana si lamenta sul suo punteggio di credito e dice che ha bisogno di uscire con qualcuno che possa sostenerla, quindi lo lascia. La scoperta di un talento In questa puntata Santana ha un ruolo marginale. La si vede durante le prove per il Glee-Club, stando accanto a Brittany e Quinn. In seguito si vede in una scena mentre è con delle altre cheerleader. Un grande ritorno Santana canta in sottofondo nella performance di Last Name e poi in quella di Somebody to Love. Vitamina D Santana e le altre ragazze del Glee-Club, scoraggiate dopo aver visto la straordinaria performance dei ragazzi, scoprono grazie alle chiacchiere di Rachel che Finn e gli altri maschi hanno assunto una dose massiccia di pseudoefedrina, rendendosi praticamente iperattivi. Le ragazze cedono alla tentazione e fanno altrettanto, partendo a tutta birra con Halo/Walking on Sunshine, ma alla fine vengono scoperte tutte dal professor Schuester. Guerra aperta Santana riferisce numerosi dettagli sul Glee-Club a Sue, insieme alle altre due spie Quinn e Brittany. Non appena Sue diventa co-direttrice del gruppo, lei prende Santana da parte e la inserisce nel suo "gruppo di elite", accusando Will di non rispettare mai le minoranze. Nel suo gruppo, Santana e gli altri ragazzi prelevati dalle Nuove Direzioni cantano Hate on Me, rendendosi conto che le scelte musicali di Sue forse sono molto più decenti rispetto a quelle di Schuester. Santana, successivamente, canta Ride wit Me e Keep Holding On con l'intero Glee-Club. L'unione imperfetta Santana si ingelosisce quando Puck canta Sweet Caroline a Rachel. Lei, insieme con gli altri membri del Glee Club, aspetta di vedere se i ragazzi scelgono il Glee o la squadra di football ed è felice quando vede Matt e Mike entrare nell'Aula canto. Abbraccia Matt e dice 'Ti voglio bene'. Si esibisce nel coro in Bust a Move con tutti gli altri membri. Poi insieme alle Nuove Direzioni lancia una granita a Schuester dopo aver detto che non aveva mai ricevuto una granita in faccia prima d'ora. Musica su 2 ruote Santana è costretta a passare tre ore al giorno in una sedia a rotelle. Lei disapprova l'idea di una vendita di torte, dicendo che sono specie di Bougie, ma dopo un po' viene convinta e aiuta con la vendita insieme a Finn, Puck e Quinn, ma finisce per mangiare i dolci. Canta di sottofondo Proud Mary con il resto del Glee Club. Canzoni d'amore Santana estrae dalla scatola il bigliettino con il nome di Brittany e, proprio come sperava, sarà in coppia con lei per la sfida a duetti. Santana in questa puntata canta in sottofondo per Lean on Me, dedicata alla difficile situazione della gravidanza di Quinn. Il duetto Brittana non si vede nell'episodio. Capellografia Santana guarda, insieme alle Nuove Direzioni la performance di Bootylicious dell'Accademia Jane Addams. Capiscono che hanno usato la tecnica della Capellografia, così decidono di provarla. Brittany mostra a lei e a resto dei membri come fare. Più tardi affronta Quinn con rabbia, avvertendola di stare lontano dal "suo uomo", Puck. Le racconta che ha sexaggiato con lui mentre Quinn e Puck facevano i babysitter. Quinn non ci crede inizialmente allora Santana la invita a vedere sul cellulare di Puck aggiungendo che è difficile cancellare i suoi messaggi. Aggiunge inoltre che chiedere a qualcuno di fare da babysitter è da anni '90. Si esibisce nel coro di Hair/Crazy in Love, Imagine, e True Colors con il Glee Club. La televendita Santana e Brittany hanno una scena in cui scarabochiano sopra la foto di Rachel nell'annuario scolastico. In seguito, la ragazza canta in sottofondo durante Jump e Smile. Le provinciali Hell-O Santana e Brittany sono convocate nell'ufficio della Coach Sylvester e vengono rimproverate per non aver impedito al Glee-Club di vincere le Provinciali. Cambio di programma: adesso le due, che sono ancora sotto le grinfie della Sylvester e vogliono diventare capo-cheerleader, devono uscire con il quarterback Finn per far ingelosire la sua ragazza Rachel, farla crollare ed uscire dal Glee-Club, annientando le loro possibilità di successo. Santana e Brittany partono in quarta e in tutti i modi cercano di convincere Finn ad uscire con loro. Nei corridoi gli ricordano di prenotare un tavolo per tre al Bel Grissino e così viene stabilito. Nel frattempo Rachel nota che le due stanno architettando qualcosa e si incontra con Finn, pregandolo di essere sincero con lei. Lui replica di non voler stare con lei perché vuole ancora ritrovare se stesso dopo il fiasco con Quinn e cerca delle scuse riguardo la discussione appena avuta con le due cheerleader. Rachel è addolorata e lo pianta in asso, allontanandosi per piangere, mentre Santana e Brittany capiscono di aver fatto centro. Non molto tempo dopo, le due continuano a chicchierare e a addolcirsi Finn mentre Rachel, furibonda, si esibisce in Aula canto con Gives You Hell. Al Bel Grissino, Santana e Brittany si beffano della cameriera per poter riordinare in continuazione dei piatti. Non includono nei loro discorsi Finn, ma questo serve solo perché possano fingere di essere da sole e sminuire Rachel di fronte a lui, che alla fine lascia il tavolo e la carta di credito e le aspetta in macchina, come loro desiderano. Alla fine dell'episodio, Santana e Brittany sono con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni per cantare in auditorium Hello, Goodbye. Come Madonna Casa Cattiva reputazione Santana dà la colpa a Puck di aver pubblicato la GList dal momento che Quinn è in cima alla lista. Ad ogni modo, la cosa non la turba granché dal momento che si trova al secondo posto. In seguito, la ragazza canta in sottofondo per Ice Ice Baby così come per Run Joey Run nel video girato da Rachel. Senza voce Santana compare subito agli inizi dell'episodio, mostrandosi stupefatta nel vedere Puck senza più la cresta. Mentre ascolta la sua triste storia, si annoia a morte e lo lascia da solo. Puck, nel cassonetto dei rifiuti per colpa di un gruppo di nerd, tra cui Jacob Ben Israel, decide di dare buca a Santana per trascorrere del tempo insieme a Mercedes e tornare ad essere popolare. Santana si ingelosisce e lo rivuole per sé. Mercedes si inalbera con lei dando il via alla performance di The Boy Is Mine, finendo con dare degli spintoni a Santana, la quale risponde e viene fermata dal professor Schuester. Sul finire della puntata, Mercedes ha scaricato Puck e Santana può di nuovo riprovare con lui. Successivamente, Santana canta durante One. Continua a sognare Santana occupa un ruolo minore in questa puntata e viene semplicemente vista in alcune scene. Canta anche in sottofondo durante Dream a Little Dream. Teatralità Anima e rabbia Le regionali Santana discute della presenza di Sue nella giuria delle Regionali e, di fronte al resto del club, ammette che la Sylvester aveva parlato a lei e Brittany di come distruggere il club. Alle Regionali, Will la sprona a concentrarsi sulla vittoria, così Santana dà il meglio di sé in Don't Stop Believin', insieme a Puck fa il sottofondo per Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'. E' insieme agli altri per accompagnare Quinn in ospedale e quando sente l'esito della gara. Tornata a scuola, credendo che la storia del Glee-Club sia finita, piange con gli altri durante To Sir with Love e alla fine della puntata sorride a Brittany durante la performance di Schuester sulle note di Over the Rainbow. Seconda Stagione Audizioni Durante l'estate successiva, Santana si fa impiantare delle protesi al seno. Una volta scoperto, Sue le toglie il titolo di capitano e lo restituisce a Quinn. Britney/Brittany Santo panino Sfida a coppie The Rocky Horror Glee Show Quando il glee club mette in scena lo spettacolo teatrale The Rocky Horror Show, lei ottiene il suo primo assolo, interpretando la canzone d'apertura. Il primo bacio La supplente Furt Nuove Direzioni Fa sapere a Rachel di essere andata a letto con Finn, che glielo aveva tenuto nascosto; la notizia provoca la rottura del rapporto tra i due. Buon Natale Gioco di squadra Quando Sue chiede esplicitamente a Quinn, Brittany e Santana di scegliere tra le Cheerios e il glee club, le ragazze decidono inizialmente di restare nella squadra per continuare ad essere popolari ma in seguito Finn le convince a cambiare idea. Stupide canzoni d'amore Santana scopre che Finn e Quinn si stanno di nuovo frequentando, alle spalle del fidanzato di lei, Sam Evans. Santana decide di rivelare la loro relazione attaccando a Finn la mononucleosi e facendo ammalare entrambi. Quando Sam capisce di essere stato tradito, Santana si offre a lui come amante. Tornare in cima Per un bicchiere di troppo Sexy Brittany sostiene di essere confusa riguardo i suoi sentimenti per Santana, che vuole continuare la loro relazione senza scegliere un'etichetta con cui definirla. Le due amiche chiedono consiglio a Holly Holliday, che le aiuta a fare chiarezza: Santana ammette di amare solo Brittany, quest'ultima contraccambia ma poiché ama anche Artie non è pronta a lasciarlo per lei. La nostra canzone La notte dei negletti Intraprenderà una faida con Dave Karofsky che la ha pubblicamente umiliata, tirandole la prima granita della sua vita. Born This Way La faida con Dave, termina quando la stessa Santana si accorge che Dave come lei mente sull'orientamento sessuale. Così i due decidono di diventare una coppia bluff, per nascondere la propria omosessualità. Il ballo Lei e David candidano a re e reginetta del ballo e fondano un gruppo a scuola contro gli atti di bullismo, per farsi belli agli occhi di tutti, perché così Santana spera di diventare reginetta e portare Brittany dalla sua parte; il sogno sfuma e, spaventata che qualcuno possa aver capito la verità su di lei, vorrebbe trasferirsi in una colonia lesbica; Brittany la convince a non farlo e a restare con loro, dicendole che ha votato per lei. Dirsi addio New York Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola Ne "Il Pianoforte Viola" Santana si riunisce alle Cheerios e diventa co-capitana insieme a Becky Jackson. La guerra dei Glee Club Santana durante l'esibizione di Rumor Has It/Someone like you insieme alle Note Moleste sembra frustrata per la discussione con Finn riguardo al suo amore per Brittany e alla sua paura di non essere ricambiata. Alla fine della esibizione Santana schiaffeggia Finn incolpandolo di aver rivelato a tutta la scuola che lei è lesbica. Le elezioni Santana e Finn si sono riconciliati e lui le canta Girls Just Want To Have Fun. Quando Santana confessa a sua nonna la sua omosessualità questa la incolpa dicendole che "non è tanto per l'atto, ma mi deludi per il fatto che ne parli e non hai nessun diritto di farmi sentire a disagio" facendola piangere. A differenza della nonna i genitori di Santana la prendono bene. Crescere Più tardi si esibirà con le Note Moleste con Survivor/I Will Survive. Michael Nell'episodio "Michael" Santana ha un confronto faccia a faccia con Sebastian Smythe cantando con lui Smooth Criminal. Sebastian ha messo del sale nella granita che ha tirato a Blaine, ma che in realtà era per Kurt, facendolo finire all'ospedale. L'insegnante di spagnolo In "L'insegnante di spagnolo" si offende per come Will Schuester "rovina" lo spagnolo, e si mostra accogliente con David Martinez cantando con lui "La Isla Bonita", originariamente di Madonna. Cuore Sto arrivando Il fratellone Saturday Night Glee-ver Addio, Whitney L'occasione di una vita L'ultimo ballo Il fattore Unique Le Nazionali Il giorno del diploma Quarta Stagione Britney 2.0 In questa puntata Santana fa una brevissima comparsa, durante una videochat su Skype insieme a Brittany. Santana dice che le manca ed è dispiaciuta che Sue l'abbia cacciata via dai Cheerios. Di punto in bianco, interrompre la conversazione bruscamente per non fare tardi alle prove con le cheerleader. Nel resto della puntata Santana viene solamente menzionata e successivamente, durante la performance di Marley con Everytime, Brittany fissa lo schermo del computer e scorre la lista dei contatti di Skype continuando a vedere offline l'account di Santana. Fine di una storia Glease Ringraziamento Canto del cigno Mettersi a nudo Una vera Diva Lo voglio Come nei film Faida Passioni segrete Luci sul passato Tutto o niente Relazioni Brittany Pierce :Articolo Principale: Relazione Brittany-Santana Noah Puckerman :Articolo Principale: Relazione Santana-Puck Finn Hudson :Articolo Principale: Relazione Finn-Santana David Karofsky :Articolo Principale: Relazione Santana-Dave Blaine Anderson :Articolo Principale: Relazione Santana-Blaine Sebastian Smythe :Articolo Principale: Relazione Santana-Sebastian Canzoni Assoli Seconda Stagione: Double.jpg|Science Fiction Double Feature (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)|link=Science Fiction Double Feature Santana56.jpg|Valerie (Nuove Direzioni)|link=Valerie Tm.png|Trouty Mouth (La nostra canzone)|link=Trouty Mouth Songbird219.png|Songbird (Pettegolezzi)|link=Songbird Btb.jpg|Back to Black (Dirsi addio)|link=Back to Black Terza Stagione: Santababy.png|Santa Baby (Tagliata da Uno straordinario Natale)|link=Santa Baby Iichy.jpg|If I Can't Have You (Saturday Night Glee-ver)|link=If I Can't Have You Lylals.jpg|Love You Like a Love Song (L'ultimo ballo) Quarta Stagione: Mmine.jpg|Mine (Fine di una storia) CV3.png|Silent Night (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3)|link=Silent Night Schermafbeelding 2013-02-04 om 22.47.32.png.jpg|Nutbush City Limits (Una vera Diva)|link=Nutbush City Limits GirlOnFire.png|Girl On Fire (Una vera Diva)|link=Girl on Fire Coldhearted.png|Cold Hearted (Faida) Duetti Prima Stagione: The_boy_is_mine_wiki.png|''The Boy Is Mine'' (Mercedes) (Senza voce)|link=The Boy Is Mine Seconda Stagione: Brittana_against_the_music.PNG|''Me Against the Music'' (Brittany) (Britney/Brittany)|link=Me Against the Music Riverdeepmountain.png|''River Deep, Mountain High'' (Mercedes) (Sfida a coppie)|link=River Deep, Mountain High DQSancedes.jpg|''Dancing Queen'' (Mercedes) (Il ballo)|link=Dancing Queen Terza Stagione: Aboylikethat.jpg|''A Boy Like That/I Have A Love'' (Rachel) (La prima volta)|link=A Boy Like That/I Have A Love Hwybsowoa.jpg|''Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another'' (Finn) (La guerra dei Glee Club)|link=Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another Santana-rachel%2C_kissed_a_girl.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (Rachel) (Le elezioni)|link=I Kissed a Girl (New Directions Girls) WeFoundLove.png|''We Found Love'' (Rachel) (Sì/No)|link=We Found Love Smooth_criminal.JPG|''Smooth Criminal'' (Sebastian) (Michael)|link=Smooth Criminal Lib.jpg|''La Isla Bonita'' (David) (L'insegnante di spagnolo)|link=La Isla Bonita Tumblr_m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo6_r1_250.gif|''I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)'' (Brittany) (Addio, Whitney)|link=I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) SE.jpeg|''So Emotional'' (Rachel) (Addio, Whitney)|link=So Emotional Takemybreathway.png|''Take My Breath Away'' (Quinn) (L'ultimo ballo)|link=Take My Breath Away Quarta Stagione: Makenomistake.jpg|''Make No Mistake (She's Mine)'' (Sam) (Una vera Diva)|link=Make No Mistake (She's Mine) Assoli in numeri di gruppo In sottofondo Galleria tumblr_ml51szM2YG1rlthalo1_250.png tumblr_ml51szM2YG1rlthalo1_250.png tumblr_ml51szM2YG1rlthalo2_250.png tumblr_ml51vykQ7p1qdu4kro1_r1_250.png tumblr_ml51vykQ7p1qdu4kro2_250.png tumblr_ml51zhJIX71rm472ko1_500.jpg tumblr_ml55wzSPls1snp782o1_400.jpg tumblr_ml409w7A2K1s8giuco1_250.png Santanasmug.jpg Santana'sFakeID.jpg Santana kissedagirl.PNG Citazioni :Articolo Principale: Citazioni Santana Curiosità *Dice di essere immune alla mononucleosi, avendola contratta svariate volte (la nota Malattia del bacio); *I suoi capelli non sono tutti naturali ma spesso sono extensions; *La sua canzone preferita è You Oughta Know di Alanis Morissette; *Segue Sunshine Corazon su Twitter; *A volte fuma i sigari per potenziare la sua voce; *Fece una bambola voodoo di Rachel dopo che lei fece perdere le Nuove Direzioni alle Nazionali 2011; *E' stata la prima ad essere cacciata dalle Nuove Direzioni e per più di una volta; *A volte parla di se in terza persona; *Ha un alter-ego: Snixxx; *Ha dato appuntamento/buca ed è andata a letto con quasi tutti i ragazzi del Glee-Club; *Spera che un giorno sua nonna possa amarla di nuovo; *Sabotò le votazioni per la Reginetta del ballo 2012 insieme a Quinn solo per far vincere Rachel; *Pensa che il mondo in cui vive Brittany sia meraviglioso; *Sue è confusa riguardo la sua etnia; *Sue non parla con i suoi genitori perchè non sa lo spagnolo; *E' il primo personaggio lesbica che vediamo nel programma; *A partire dalla seconda stagione viene considerata un membro del cast principale; *Sarebbe portoricana: *Parla spagnolo; *Il suo secondo nome è stato confermato come "Diabla" da Ryan Murphy su twitter. *Chiama Sam Evans "Bocca di trota". *si scopre che Santana si è fatta rifare il seno; Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Membri Cheerios Categoria:Personaggi LGBT Categoria:Membri delle Note Moleste Categoria:Ex-Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Ex-studenti liceo McKinley Categoria:Ex Membri Cheerios